Linked
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: The Rift takes Ianto and puts him somewhere he did not expect but Jack always knew it was going to happen. It takes Ianto to the 51st century where he meets 15 yr old Jack. What will he learn about his mysterious captain and will he want to return to adult Jack when young Jack seems to care for him more?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is something I've been slowly working on for a while and still am when inspiration strikes. I was going to wait till I had more done but I wanted to see what people thought, this will eventually contain a controversial fanfic genre.**

**Pairing: Jack/Ianto**

**Warning: Light Gwen bashing will be seen from time to time, depending on your definition of "Gwen bashing" and this will eventually contain MPreg so if those aren't your things then stop right now.**

**Summary: The Rift takes Ianto and puts him somewhere he didn't expect but Jack always knew it was going to happen. It takes him to the Boeshane Peninsula in the 51****st**** century where he meets a teenage Jack, a very flirty and fearless teenage Jack. Told in 1****st**** person with Jack and Ianto taking turns.**

* * *

Jack

One second Ianto was there and the next he wasn't. The Rift took him right before my eyes. The thing was; I knew it would have to happen sooner or later. What I didn't know was if I'd ever see Ianto again so I could stop pretending I didn't already know him. See, the Rift took Ianto to the 51st century and the first person he met was me...when I was fifteen years old.

….

The Time Agency had messed with my memories so many times I had almost forgotten Ianto for a while. But that night in the warehouse when we caught Myfanwy, it all started to come back to me. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to forget him and how happy we were. But let me start at the beginning, the beginning for me, which was way before the beginning for Ianto.

I was on my way home from school one afternoon when I heard a noise coming from an alley. Curious, I went down to have a look. I saw a devilishly handsome man just sitting up on the ground. His clothes were out of an ancient history text so I figured he was either eccentric or a time traveller—and by the looks of him an accidental one.

"Hey there hot stuff," I trotted up to him, "you okay?"

He looked at me if I had no head or if he had no idea what I was saying because he responded in English "Who…What…where am I?" he scrambled to his feet but stumbled and had to steady himself on the wall.

Good thing I spoke English, "Sorry about that, English isn't the common tongue in these parts."

He took a few deep breaths, "Where are these parts?"

"The Boeshane Peninsula."

He blinked, "Never heard of it."

"Well, what planet are you from?"

His eyes widened at that and the colour—what little there was—drained from his face. He swallowed "Earth," he said "Cardiff, Wales to be precise. The Rift must have brought me here."

"Starting to look that way." Gosh, darn it and now you get to find out my original name—more or less, "I'm Junior Jackson, who are you? And when are you from?"

"Ianto Jones, 2008. When is this?"

I gave a low whistle "I'm afraid you're a long way from home, Ianto. Not only are we not on Earth, this is 5082."

He laughed nervously, "Great, 3099 years after I was born. Is there any way I can get home?"

"Not presently but we might be able to figure out a way. Got someone back home?"

Ianto nodded and then he stared at me intently. He blinked slowly several times, "You look…I'm not sure."

That was interesting. "Well, you better come home with me, Ianto. Mom will know what to do."

He stepped away from the wall "I don't reckon I have much of a choice."

"Oh there's always a choice, hot stuff; you can always fend for yourself in a strange place."

"I'd rather go with you, thanks."

I slapped his cute little butt "That's the spirit."

He rolled his eyes but didn't seem surprised by my flirting—that was good "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"I'm 24, you shouldn't be coming on to me."

"Pah, nine years isn't much. Not like it's illegal."

"It is where I come from."

"That's terrible."

He sighed "It certainly would be if you lived there."

I grinned "That's what I like to hear."

…

We took the back way home so no one would question us, not they would. Boeshane was a regular stop off for Time Agents and they were often randomly appearing in strange clothes. I heard they were going to be opening a branch here within a few years and I intended to join. But still, Ianto seemed pretty petrified and I figured he might panic if questioned by anyone else.

Despite that he kept step with me and kept his eyes forward, not looking at anything except what was right in front of him.

"Here we are," I said when we got to my back door "come on in," I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside to the kitchen "Mom!" I called "we have company!"

Mom came in the kitchen, took one look at Ianto and said "Junior, I swear, you are just like your aunt Sally, always bringing strange boys home."

"I don't always bring strange boys home," I said defiantly and in English "Mom, this is Ianto Jones, I found him in the alley on Sand Street. He says he's from the 21st century, something about the Rift."

She regarded him "Oh?"

Ianto swallowed and nodded "Yes, ma'am. There's a Rift through time and space that runs through the centre of Cardiff—that's where I was, Cardiff, Wales, Earth 2008. January 16th to be precise."

"He likes to be precise," I said "and I believe him. Look at him, he's already sweaty and pale. Definitely not used to this climate."

Ianto tugged at his shirt, "The air does feel a bit heavy."

Mom took his arm and lead him to a chair "You'd better sit down, Mr Jones. I'll get you some water."

"Thank you, Mrs…Jackson, was it?"

She nodded "That's right but you can call me Ava."

"So," I said to Ianto "you worship Armani?"

"This isn't an Armani suit," he blinked and looked at me "wait, what?"

Mom handed him a glass of water "Here you go, the cleanest water you're likely to have ever tasted."

"Thank you," he took a sip.

"Well," I said "you're dressed like someone in the Cult of Armani."

He spit out his water in surprise and stared at me "The what of whom?"

"You know, Armani one of the top ancient Earth gods of men's fashion."

Ianto burst out laughing, so hard he doubled over "You think that…ha ha…I can't believe it."

I crossed my arms "I don't see what's so funny."

He caught his breath "Armani isn't a god. He was just a fashion designer who got his own label, that's all, expensive as hell though. That's why I'm not wearing one, I don't wear my Armani to work, well at least not on days I know for sure there's a possibility of getting a stain on it."

"Oh" I blinked and brushed it off. I never really believed Armani was real anyway. But this was interesting and I would have to ask him to clarify a few other myths.

…

Mom gave Ianto some medicine to help adjust to the air quality and got him some new clothes and a pair of goggles—that suit would never do in the city of Boe. We decided to let him stay with us. It was also a requirement—victims of the Rift were quite common in human colonies and the rules were, whoever finds them is responsible for them.

…

* * *

**Don't worry, I have a plan on one day Ianto returning to adult Jack but it will take a while. So, if you're interested in seeing more, please let me know. It might give me the inspiration I need to put this story on one of the front burners.**

**In the next chapter Ianto adjusts to 51****st**** century life.**

**TTFN**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was pleasantly surprised at the positive response this has gotten so far and that's why I decided to post this chapter sooner than I planned but don't expect this all the time. In total I have over 30 pages of the story written so far and I need to divide them into chapters and of course write more.**

**In this chapter, it's from Ianto's POV and he starts adjusting to 51****st**** century life.**

**Oh and I changed slightly what happened to Gray so we don't have to worry about him later. So in this reality Hart never said 'By the way I found Gray', he was just there to cause trouble and I'm not sure when he'll show up in this story but he will and Ianto won't be happy about it.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ianto

I knew as soon as I saw his eyes that this boy was a young Jack Harkness. That is to say, I knew when I saw him that he looked like a young version of Jack but my suspicions were confirmed when I got a look at his eyes and the way he flirted with me.

And I had flirted back. With a fifteen year old. I felt so perverted. For goodness sakes, he looked eighteen at the very least, so when he told me he was fifteen I was quite taken aback.

I was hoping that I would wake up from some horrible nightmare and I would be safe in Jack's arms but no such luck. I went along with young Jack, Junior Jackson rather because I had no other choice and I felt safe with him.

I still couldn't believe I was stuck in this strange time on this strange planet but I had no option but to adjust to it—for the time being anyway.

I had to take pills to regulate my system and I had to wear white and beige—my least favourite colours. I also had to wear goggles around my neck, in case of sandstorms apparently.

I wanted to tell Junior that I knew him in his future but I knew I couldn't. It drove me mad though.

They actually thought Armani had been a god of fashion. That still cracks me up.

Ava was a wonderful woman and I wondered why Jack had never mentioned her because he seemed really devoted to her. I found out she was a widow and she had lost her younger son a year after she lost her husband, which gave me a huge insight into adult Jack's personality. It must be one of the many things he broods about on those rooftops of his. Apparently, Jack had been responsible for looking after his little brother when he was killed but they had been running and trying to hide from an attack. Twelve year old Jack was panicked and he didn't notice Gray was gone till it was too late. When the attack was over, Jack had looked out from his hiding place and saw his brother's body. Ava didn't blame him but he blamed himself, he tried not to show it though.

I helped Ava set the dinner table on my fourth day there, I was finally feeling better.

"Where did you learn such manners, Ianto?" she asked.

"My grandmother, actually. Mam was sick quite a bit."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

In the few days I'd been there I learned that these people were quite frank—of course it was an _American_ colony—so I decided to be honest with Ava "You don't seem to mind Junior constantly trying to get into my trousers." The little letch had been trying to seduce me and I was starting to lose my resolve.

Ava chuckled "He's old enough to make his own decisions."

"He's only fifteen."

"It is the age of consent."

"And the fact that I'm three millennia older than him doesn't bother you?"

"I think you'll be a good influence."

I choked back a bit of laughter. Obviously I wasn't, I thought but then maybe he was just pretending he didn't know me because couldn't tell me that…I was getting a headache.

Junior came in "I finished my homework. Hey, Ianto, like what you see?"

I was staring at him because he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was surprisingly toned for a fifteen year old. I was feeling perverted again. "You're insatiable, Jackson" I caught myself at the last second and added the son. Thank God that was his real surname.

He grinned "But that's one of the things you love about me."

Frighteningly enough, that was actually true but I wasn't about to tell him that. I've always made it my mission not to add to his ego—not in front of other people anyway. "How was school?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Fine," he said sitting down at the table.

I rolled my eyes "Clearly teenager responses don't change in 3,000 years. That's good to know."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Do you think I'm being sarcastic?"

"Boys," Ava said as she set the pot of stew in the centre of the table "it's time for dinner. Go on and sit down, Ianto."

I did. The stew smelled like fish, the fourth day in a row that we had something with fish in it. It made sense I suppose as this was a coastal colony but at the same time this was the future we were talking about. I lived in a coastal city in the 21st century and I got to eat more than fish. Then again this could be a fairly new colony, perhaps they don't have access to much yet. I opted not to complain, it wasn't in my nature anyway. I know a Welshman, who doesn't complain. Gasp. Get over it.

"What kind of fish is this Ava?" I asked as she ladled some into my bowl. I didn't really want to know as I was confident it was not an Earth fish as Earth was apparently in another fucking galaxy. I figured trade with Earth was probably inconvenient if not downright impossible.

"Some shellfish and apple fish."

"Why is it called apple fish?"

It was Junior who answered "Because it's red like an apple and about the same size. It doesn't taste like one though. Apple fish is just what we call it anyway, the local name is hard to pronounce."

"It reminds me a bit of Earth salmon in taste," Ava said.

"Good to know salmon haven't gone extinct," I didn't really care though as I detested salmon but like I said I wasn't about to complain.

Ava sat down "Junior, will you say the blessing please?"

Now this was interesting. The blessing was actually an Earth blessing, it wasn't about Elvis the king of the rock gods; it was one I heard before. And it made sense for the colony.

Junior took a breath,

"Protect our sailors while at sea  
Watch over them wherever they be  
Protect our soldiers while at war  
We pray for peace for evermore  
Let us remember the wars that passed  
Where lives were lost for peace to last  
Now while we eat and have our fun  
We spare a thought for those with none."

After a few bites into the meal I said, "I think that's an Anglican prayer, at least a general protestant one. Where did you learn it?"

"Oh Mom likes those ancient rhymes and stuff."

"I think it's very fitting," Ava said.

"I have to say," I said "It's very weird hearing my century referred to as ancient history." I understood now why Jack sometimes seemed to look down on us mere mortals. The twenty-first century didn't have sonic showers or food replicators. I was quite surprised to see that something from Star Trek actually came true but Ava preferred cooking the old fashioned way. The replicator wasn't that big anyway (they couldn't afford a larger, fancier one), they used it mainly for quick snacks and maybe small lunches and now my coffee. It tasted like shit but it woke me up. As for the sonic shower, while it got me clean, I preferred water.

The beds were also weird. My bed was this pod thing in the wall of the room I was staying in. I think there was a hotel in Japan that had something similar or something. It was white like everything, I couldn't sit up in it without conking my head on the roof but it was very comfy.

Junior came into my room later that evening without knocking, I might add. He was also mostly naked, he wearing an honest to God jockstrap. At least he had something covering himself, adult Jack wouldn't have. Maybe that meant Junior had more propriety, maybe.

I sighed "Something I can do for you?"

He shut the door behind him and grinned lecherously "I think you know. You are as attracted to me as I am to you."

"You have no fear and no shame, do you?"

"Nope."

I had been sitting on the edge of my bed, I now stood up straight. He was the same height as me and his abs were more washboard than in his future yet he wasn't as filled out as the Jack I knew, not as strong looking. "Junior," I said "I know the age difference means nothing to you but it does to me and I've got someone back home."

"Jack?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

I blinked "How did…?"

"I heard you calling his name in your sleep."

"Oh."

"Is it that serious?"

I sighed and sank back on to the edge of my bed "For me it is, even though I don't know what it is. You said there could be a way I could get home?"

"Maybe but not anytime soon; I'm sorry," and he sounded it.

I wondered if it would be considered cheating on Jack if it was just with a younger version of himself, but then there were my morals to think about. I patted the space next to me "Here sit down. I don't want to have sex tonight but let me tell you about water showers."

"Does that mean you want to have sex at some point?"

"If you're a good boy."

…

"Where's Junior?" I asked Ava the next day when Junior was half an hour late getting home.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention. We have a canine, he's picking it up from the shop."

I blinked "Oh you have a dog? Don't you mean vet?"

"No, no the shop. It's a K-9, with the letter and number. It's a robot."

"A robot dog?"

"Yes, they're all the rage in Trenton, New Jersey."

I wanted to say 'Who the hell cares about Trenton, New Jersey?' but there I was being polite again. A robot dog? Honestly.

A few minutes later Junior returned home, "Welcome home, Bob."

A small robot dog was at his heels "Thank you, Master."

I stared at it "It talks?"

"Yes, _he_ does," Junior said "don't you have dogs where you come from?"

"Not robots and not talking ones. Also I'm allergic to live dogs."

"That's too bad. Ianto, this is Bob the K-9, Bob this is Ianto. He lives here now."

"Pleased to meet you," Bob said.

"Likewise," I nodded. Well, what else do you say to a talking robot dog? "I trust you're feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you, Master Ianto."

"What were you in for, if I may ask?" oh good Lord, I was conversing with a robot dog and no one seemed to find that weird.

"I needed extensive body work."

"He got blasted in the last attack," Junior explained "thankfully his hard drive wasn't touched."

It was a little later that I remembered Jack had mentioned robot dogs to me once. We had been on our way back to the Hub from a Rift alert and I started sneezing like mad when we passed by a dog.

"_You allergic to dogs?" Jack asked me._

"_Incredibly," I blew my nose into my handkerchief._

"_You might like a K-9 then."_

"_A what?"_

"_Robot dog, it's essentially a dog shaped computer. It can talk and answer almost any question." He chuckled "why I remember I once asked mine how to seduce an older man."_

_I rolled my eyes "For some reason I'm not surprised. Did it work?"_

_Jack grinned "What do you think?"_

I looked at Bob—well, might as well wait for Junior to ask him. Maybe he did on the way home. Why yes, I was considering taking Junior up on his offer. I knew I shouldn't, morally speaking anyway and ethically; what if it messed up Jack's timeline? But then again, what if it was part of his timeline and I had no choice? There was that headache again.

Junior was doing homework and Ava was cooking, thankfully it didn't smell like fish, and I was alone with Bob. "Bob, may I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Master Ianto."

"Hypothetically speaking," I began but Junior came into the room.

"Hey Ianto, I see you're getting along with Bob all right."

"Yes, did you finish your homework?"

"That's why I came out here, I need Bob's help."

Dinner was some sort of pot roast. I neglected to ask what kind of meat it was, I didn't want to know and I was grateful it wasn't fish. It tasted a bit like pork though, at least that's what I kept telling myself. The replicated vegetables had no flavour but at least I recognised them.

"How often do you get fresh vegetables?" I asked.

"When we can," Ava answered "edible vegetation doesn't grow around here so they're all imported and it can get pretty pricey."

"That's a shame. What about frozen or canned?"

"That's what we have the replicator for," Junior said "Do you like vegetables or something?"

I sighed "Actually no. I don't know why I asked."

"You must be homesick," Ava said.

"A little," I admitted; I did miss my Jack after all "but I like it here too. You make me feel at home and I'm grateful for that."

Junior grinned "I'm glad you like it. So tell us about Jack."

I tried to play dumb "Jack who?"

"The one you keep dreaming about."

I found my plate very interesting "You don't want to hear about him."

"Sure I do."

"Junior," Ava tsked "don't pester him."

I sighed "No, it's okay," I looked at Junior "Jack is very handsome but very aggravating. I'm starting to like you better."

Junior's eyes lit up, that answer apparently satisfied him but I wasn't done. Suddenly I wanted to complain about Jack and I might as well do it to himself and his mother.

"Jack doesn't talk about his feelings, hardly tells me anything about himself so I have no idea how he feels about me. Sometimes I think he'd rather be with _her_ and don't get me started on that. He's lecherous, insatiable, incorrigible, bossy, secretive, bloody maddening, and sometimes I just want to strangle him." Was I giving him a script? Damn, time travel was complicated.

Junior leaned forward "Yeah but what's he like in bed?"

"My mother would slap me if I said something like that at the dinner table," I deadpanned.

Ava laughed "I'm curious myself, Ianto."

You would think that my Jack would have bragged about how great his mother was. I sighed again "Innovative, bordering on the avant garde and really quite fantastic," I lost focus for a moment thinking about it but shook my head and brought myself back.

"I bet I'm better," Junior said.

"Well, you certainly look more flexible." I was going to give in to him sooner or later, I knew that. My desire to make him happy was never going to change.

…

* * *

**As you can see Ianto is having some conflicting issues. He wants to make Junior/Jack happy but he's also ingrained to follow laws that don't apply to him anymore. Who do you think will win? **

**What do you think of Jack's mom and dog?**

**In an episode of Classic Who, the Doctor did say that K-9s were all the rage in Trenton, New Jersey. I think it was the same episode Romana was trying to get K-9 to explain tennis but she ended up making him erase all information he had on tennis.**

**Please review if you still like the story.**

**TTFN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because I'm in a good mood today, I decided to post chapter sooner than I originally intended.**

**Now, I know some might be a little uncomfortable with the age difference but remember it's for the good of Janto. And Junior looks older than he is and he can be very grown up when the situation calls for it.  
**

**Also does anyone have any idea what the heck Mango is? I got a review I couldn't reply to and it said "A new approach to Mango". Is that what we're calling Janto now? If it is, it's the first I've heard of it. I'm very confused.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this on alert. It means a lot.  
**

* * *

Jack

That in mind, I again went into Ianto's room without knocking that night. I knew he wanted me, he was just afraid of breaking some law that no longer applied to him. I did ask Bob how to seduce older men on the way home, by the way.

And I think I had finally broken his resolve because he was looking at me rather tenderly. He didn't sigh or roll his eyes. "What would you like, Junior?"

"You know what I'd like, Ianto."

He crossed the room over to me and put his hands on my shoulders and I was suddenly nervous—this was my first time, you see not that I was about to tell him that. He spoke softly "Are you all right?"

All I could do was nod. I had gone in their all confident and now I felt vulnerable but I didn't want to turn away.

He put a hand on my cheek "I'm going to kiss you, would you like that?"

"Yes," I managed to say.

"But that's all tonight. You have school tomorrow but when the weekend comes, well, perhaps we'll do more than that," his accent was thicker and I was sure he could tell it was having quite the effect on me.

I nodded again and he put his lips over mine. I'd been kissed before but this was amazing. It was so perfect, I opened my mouth, giving him permission to explore further. The kiss got even better, it was like he knew exactly how to kiss me. He explored my mouth like he'd been there before, it was unbelievable. And it was over before I wanted it to be.

He stepped back and whispered "I think that's enough for tonight."

"No it's not, you're killing me here."

He kissed my cheek "I don't want to rush into something you may regret."

"I won't regret it."

He smiled softly "I'm sure but you have school in the morning and I don't want to keep you up all night."

"You being so nice just makes me want you more, you know. Tomorrow is the last day of school for the week."

"Then we'll have more fun when you get home."

"Promise?"

He kissed me again "Yes."

"I'm going to hold you to it."

"I expect you to."

…

The next night, after the most fantastic time of my life, I snuggled close to Ianto. His arm was wrapped around me and he said "That was your first time wasn't it?"

"Was it obvious?"

"It wouldn't have been if I hadn't already suspected it. I would go to jail for this in the 21st century."

"You're not in the 21st century. And what made you suspect this was my first time?"

"Oh I could give you all sorts of made up reasons but the truth is your mother told me."

I sighed "I guess that means she approves of you. She's not my biological mother, you know."

"She's not? Step mother?"

"I guess. She was married to Dad when I was born; she's the only mother I've ever known." It didn't occur to me to tell him it was because I had two fathers but more on that later.

"It's very good of her to treat you like her own."

I shrugged "It's how people are around here."

"Was Gray her child?"

"Uh huh," I snuggled closer, I didn't want to talk about my brother, it would ruin the mood.

He got the message and kissed the top of my head.

…

The next morning we woke up to Mom bringing us breakfast in bed "Good morning, boys. I thought you might like some breakfast."

Ianto looked surprised for only a moment but relaxed, checked to make sure he was covered, sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed "Thank you, Ava."

I scooted next to him "Yeah, thanks Mom."

She set trays in front of us "You're welcome, let me know if you need anything else," she bustled out of the room.

Ianto sighed "Can I just say, you have the universe's coolest mum."

"She didn't look cold."

"Never mind, let's eat."

…

After my shower that morning I caught Mom showing Ianto pictures. Now, our photo albums if you will were really cool. Like some of our computers, they were stored in a disc that was the size of a shilling. You just press it and the pictures will appear in the air, a hologram; you move on to the next one by waving your hand.

Ianto was staring at one of Mom and Dad before I was born "Why does your husband look pregnant?" he asked.

"Because he was," Mom said as if it were the most obvious thing and then she said, "Oh yes, that wasn't possible in your time was it?"

Ianto shook his head "Not unless the man was born a woman and hasn't had the full sex change surgery yet."

I sat down next to Ianto on the couch "I didn't even realise otherwise I would have told you last night."

Ianto blinked and rubbed his temples which he did a lot "I'm confused. You're saying men can get pregnant here?" I can only imagine what must have been going on inside his head.

"Some can," Mom said. "About one in every ten have the required gene. Franklin and I had an affair with a traveller named Archie. Franklin got pregnant."

"And Archie decided not to stick around," I said with a bit of contempt, I had abandonment issues.

"He couldn't," Mom said.

"I think he was a fugitive," I said "either that or a complete jerk. I think Mom knows something I don't but she won't tell me."

Mom sighed and stood up, "Junior, why don't you keep showing Ianto the pictures? I'll start lunch" she went off to the kitchen.

Ianto, meanwhile, looked quite terrified.

"You okay, Ianto?"

He gulped and stared at me, "Can you get…pregnant?"

I nodded "Yeah, I do have the gene."

"Why didn't you tell me? We didn't use protection. Do you even know what condoms are?" he sounded panicked.

I put a hand over his "Ianto, calm down. Are you afraid I'll get pregnant? I doubt it. You pulled out in time."

His eyes were wide "That's what EVERYONE says" he stood up and started pacing and muttering under his breath. I didn't catch what he was saying because it was in Welsh.

I turned off the album and stood too. "Ianto," I grabbed him "Calm down and look at me," I put my hands on his face to keep him still "you came on my stomach, remember?"

"Ever hear of pre-cum?"

I rolled my eyes "Why are you freaking out? Did you get a girl pregnant once or something?"

His shoulders relaxed slightly "No," he said "not to my knowledge but…it's why my sister had to marry that idiot of hers. I still don't know why Dad didn't kill him."

"Well you have nothing to worry about here. Breathe, Ianto, breathe."

He took a deep breath "Right sorry, it's just, I can't quite wrap my head around this idea that men can get pregnant."

"Then don't think about it."

"Good idea."

As I was so close, I kissed him and pushed him back on the couch. After a few moments of wandering tongues and hands, he pushed me back "Not while your mother's in the next room making lunch. And do you have some form of protection?"

"Spoilsport," I leaned back "Feel better?"

"A little. Next time, you be on top."

I grinned "You won't get an argument from me."

"Thought not."

I laid on top of him to cuddle "So you wanna keep doing this then?"

He wrapped his arms around me "For as long as you do. I get this amazing feeling when I see you smile."

I nuzzled him "I get the same feeling when you smile at me."

"I'm just afraid that you're only fifteen, perhaps your interest in me will wane?"

I sincerely doubted it "We'll just have to see what happens won't we? How about just one day at a time?"

He kissed my forehead "You are a lot more mature than all the other fifteen year old boys I've been associated with—mostly when I was a fifteen year old boy."

"What were you like as a teenager?"

"Oh I was a punk. You probably wouldn't have liked me then."

"What year were you fifteen?"

"1998."

"What were the 1990s like? I've heard some stuff."

"I don't want to know what you've heard. I'd either have nightmares or laugh hysterically. And I need to pee so I need to ask you to get off my bladder."

I giggled "Right."

"Boys," Mom called "lunch is ready."

Ianto got to his feet "Tell her I'll be there in a minute."

…

"I didn't think 3,000 years was enough time for humans to evolve where men can get pregnant," Ianto said later when we were lying in bed.

"It is when they intermingle with other races. Bob has all the information, you can ask him."

Ianto propped himself up on an elbow and looked at me "You're not completely human?"

"No, does that bother you?"

"Not at all. Does it bother you that I'm completely human?"

"Nope," I kissed him.

"Of course," he sighed "some Englishmen might argue that Welshmen aren't human at all. But we think the same thing about them so it all evens out."

I laughed and then said "Mom and Dad didn't think Archie was even human at all. So I'm half something I don't even know what it is."

"I expect you'll find out one day," his eyes went out of focus, which happened a lot, I figured it meant he was thinking.

"You okay?" I asked.

He blinked "Huh? Yeah," he snaked an arm under my waist and yawned "let's get some sleep."

I woke up later to Ianto tossing and turning and mumbling in his sleep. He was calling for Jack again (who I now know was me). Ianto must have really loved him, even though by the way it sounded, Jack was a complete bastard and didn't feel the same. I hated this Jack. Ianto deserved so much better and I intended to give it to him.

Literally a few minutes later, the Attack Siren sounded. I hated it when they attacked in the middle of the night "Ianto, wake up" I shook him.

He bolted upright, banging his head on the bed's roof "What's going on?"

"We have to get to the shelter."

"Shelter, what shelter?" we scrambled out of bed.

"Mom!" I called "Bob!" I grabbed Ianto's hand "underground, the city's being attacked."

"What? Attacked by what? Is someone fighting them? Shouldn't we get dressed?"

"No time," I pulled him out into the hall where Mom was with a lantern, Bob at her heels.

"Come on boys."

The shelter was communal and some neighbours were there. Ianto wasn't happy about that—but we weren't the only ones who were naked. He really needed to relax.

"What is this?" he muttered "1941?"

I still held his hand "Did something like this happen in 1941?"

"Haven't you learned about World War II yet?"

"Probably not the way you did."

He sighed "The Germans air raided British cities in the early part of the war, London's the most famous for it though."

"Did the Germans use lasers?"

"No, bombs. Are they using lasers out there?"

"Yep."

"Is someone fighting them?"

"Yes, don't worry about it. It'll be over soon."

"Who's doing the attacking?"

"The worst possible creatures you can imagine."

"Cybermen?"

"What?"

"Daleks?"

"Who?"

"Cannibals?"

I sighed "They might be, I don't know. No one's seen what they do with captives and we're also not sure they're humans."

"Are they from this planet?"

"No, they come from somewhere else. They attack and loot; they're pirates. We're not the only ones they target—they go after any isolated colony."

He looked me in the eyes, his own were sad, and he cupped my chin "You sound like a grown man, talking like that. You're too young for that."

"You grow up fast around here."

"It shouldn't have to be that way."

I shrugged; there was nothing I could do about it.

He leaned in and kissed me. He pulled me close and held me "I'm going to keep you like this for a while."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you can tell why."

We both had hard-ons but other than that… "No" I said.

He sighed "Let's just say it's part 21st century modesty and partly because I just want to hold you."

There was a click, we turned and saw Bob had taken a picture, Mom had told him to.

Ianto sighed again "If Owen ever sees that I'd never hear the end of it."

"Who's Owen?"

"The bane of my existence. He's a colleague of mine and an annoying little Cockney."

…

Meanwhile…

Speaking of Owen, he was the first one in the Hub the morning after the rift took Ianto. It would be unusual if I hadn't ordered him to be in early to get to work on an autopsy.

"Where's Ianto?" he came into my office "I don't smell coffee."

I couldn't suppress a yawn, I had just gotten in myself—I'd been up all night on my roof. It's my roof because I own the building. "As I don't want to repeat myself, I'll wait till the girls get in."

"Did something happen last night?" Owen looked concerned "Is he in the hospital?"

I stood up "All I'll say right now is that he's not here. If you want coffee, you'll have to figure it out yourself. Let me know when Tosh and Gwen get here," I went down to my bunker and laid down. I hadn't cried yet and I didn't want to. I hated crying but my eyes stung. This was the second time I lost Ianto but at least this time I knew where he was. As for the first time, we'll get to that in time but I prayed he would find his way back to me.

…

* * *

**We will see more of what goes on in 2008 as the story progresses.**

**Do you think with Ianto gone Gwen will make a move on Jack? Oh I haven't written such a scene, I'm just wondering if you think she would.**

**Oh and BTW, Archie is an OC and nobody we know. So don't worry. **

**A good review is one of my favourite things, after chocolate and peanut butter that is.**

**TTFN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, friends, here's the next chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this on alert and their favourites.**

**In this chapter: Well, I imagine some might think it's too soon for what happens here (remember what I said we'd have) but, considering what I have planned, it's going to be a long story and this has to happen now. Trust me. But hey, we get a flashback in this chapter too.**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

Ianto

I have to say that my desire to make Jack happy outweighed my lessening guilt that I was doing something that would be considered illegal in the 21st century. I was falling more and more in love with him. I also told myself that such age differences were quite common in the ancient times. Why I reckon that a fifteen year old boy with an older man wasn't even blinked at in Ancient Greece; the story of Zeus and Ganymede for example and the story of Apollo and Hyacinthus. Both Ganymede and Hyacinthus were described as youths which I believe is probably teenager years to early twenties. Yes, I have a habit of thinking entirely too much. I wouldn't call it over analysing. Moving on…

Now, was it wrong that I felt a sense of satisfaction that I now knew more about Jack than Gwen likely ever would? And I don't even know why I felt that way. Gwen was my friend, I think. I don't know, maybe I just have trouble trusting people because sometimes she seemed almost too genuine.

Anyway, as for Jack having the ability to get pregnant, well that explained why he had such reverence for pregnant women. Wait, did that mean..?

No, don't think about it.

But I had to come to terms with that possibility and the fact that I now lived in a city that was sporadically attacked by space pirates with lasers. Oh well, I'm Welsh, I can handle anything. How did I do that, you may ask? I didn't think about it, that's how I handle things. It's how I handled the realisation that I was falling in love with the idiot that is grown-up Jack Harkness.

But now I was starting to fall for young Jack. I think that meant I would love him no matter how old he was. God dammit. What the bloody hell was wrong with me?

…

The morning after that first attack I was worried about Junior going to school but he seemed rather unconcerned. He kissed me soundly "Relax, Ianto" he said, grabbing his bag "they never attack two days in a row."

I sighed heavily "Just be careful, luv. I'll, uh, miss you."

He beamed and kissed me again "Don't worry, Bob will keep you company." He went on his way.

Ava worked from home so she made herself some tea-like beverage and said "I'll be in my office if you need me, Ianto."

I nodded and sat on the couch "Yes, ma'am."

"Bob," I said after a minute.

"Yes Master Ianto?" the robot dog replied. By the way, I haven't mentioned before, mainly because it took me a while to fully process it, but Bob didn't sound like one would think a robot would sound like. For some reason he sounded like he was from New Jersey.

"Why in heaven's name do you sound like you're from New Jersey?"

"All K-9s can be programmed to sound however their owners wish. The Jersey accent was my default."

"Why?" I began then shook my head, "Never mind, I don't want to know. Bob, can I tell you something in confidence?"

"Of course, Master Ianto."

I cringed "Could you not call me master? It sounds creepy with your accent."

"Certainly."

"Right. Bob, you must never tell this to anyone, especially Junior. I, uh, know him in his future and I know that makes no sense because it's in the past and wow, there's that headache again" I put a hand to my forehead.

"Then Junior will one day travel in time."

"Yes" I nodded "and that's why you can never tell him. It hasn't happened for him yet."

"I was equipped with the understanding of the rules of time travel."

I sighed again "How do I handle this? The confusing thing, well one of them, is that I was romantically involved with his adult self. I…oh, it's all mixed up. What do I do?"

Bob made some whirring sounds and then said "I don't know the answer to that, Ianto. Perhaps, try not to think about it."

I knew computers didn't know everything. "All right then" I got to my feet "Do you know how to play fetch?"

…

A few days later, Junior and Ava took me to the beach. There had been a sandstorm the day before and apparently that made prime sandcastle sand. Sandcastles? Okay then. Being Welsh, I didn't really get the whole beach culture and Junior said he was also going to get me on a surfboard.

Why didn't Jack ever tell me he was a surfer? Probably because I would have needed another room to laugh hysterically in, like I did now. Fortunately Junior had no clue as to why I was laughing.

That being said I was secretly pleased to be going to the beach, I was looking forward to the water you see. I was bloody sick of sonic showers. They used vibrations to get you clean, it was like being surrounded by very large and loud bass speakers but without the deafening noise and much more powerful. The process cleaned you so well, these people didn't even have soap. I hated it. I liked soap, especially lathering Jack with it…moving on.

"Those waves are huge," I said staring at the water "well, huge compared to the Celtic and Irish Seas anyway."

"You float great in them too," Junior said "they have a high salinity."

"I didn't think an ocean with high salinity could have surfing waves but then I know nothing about oceanography."

"I think it depends on the planet." He slapped my butt "come on, let's get in the water." The beach was clothing optional by the way but since Junior intended to surf we were wearing swimming trunks. His mother was wearing a swimsuit too, thank goodness, because otherwise it would have been extremely awkward.

That water was amazing. I've heard that one is very buoyant in the Dead Sea but I doubt it had anything on the Sea of Boe and apparently the water was really good for your skin. It was the temperature of a warm bath, it was wonderful. I still wasn't sure how surfing was possible but oh well.

After falling off the surfboard several times and several mouthfuls of salt water, I trudged to shore and sat on the blanket with Ava. I sighed "I realise that at twenty-four years old I should have more stamina but I haven't hung out with a fifteen year old since I was fifteen."

Ava chuckled and handed me some water "Here, drink up, the salt dehydrates you. And I'm sure you'll get into the groove. You're making him very happy, you know."

"I have to say, Ava, he's making me very happy."

Junior came in from surfing when it was time for lunch "When we're done eating, Ianto, you wanna build a sand castle?"

"Sure, but you'll have to teach me. I've never attempted it before. I've made some great mud pies though." You're surprised that Ianto Jones used to play in the mud aren't you? Get over it.

We had the base of the castle built when I noticed Junior wasn't looking so good "Junior, luv, are you all right? You're looking a little pale."

"I feel a little dizzy and I," he fell to his knees and covered his mouth with his hand.

I grabbed the bucket and held it under his mouth where he promptly vomited. I rubbed circles on his back "It's all right, dear."

"Junior, are you okay, sweetie?" Ava asked.

"I don't feel so good," Junior leaned against me.

"Maybe we should go home, Ava" I said.

…

I paced the length of the family room while a doctor tended to Junior. I hoped he was all right. Maybe he hadn't drunk enough water.

Ava walked into the room with the doctor "Thank you for coming so quickly, Dr Geiger."

"Of course, Ava, it was a slow day. Just have him stay in bed for the rest of the day and tell him to take it easy. In a few days bring him in for a follow up."

"I will, thank you."

Dr Geiger walked passed me towards the front door and as he did he winked at me. Why did he wink at me?

"Ianto?" Ava said "come in Junior's room, please."

"Is he all right?"

"He'll be fine," she was smiling? Why was she smiling?

"Ava, why did the doctor wink at me?"

She ushered me into Junior's room. I knelt by his bed and took his hand "You okay, cariad? What's going on?"

He smiled weakly "I hope you're not prone to fainting. I guess I'll just say it. Ianto, I'm pregnant."

As it happened I was not prone to fainting, especially when I was already on my knees and using a bed for support. "Wow" I managed to say "I…wow."

"Are you okay?" he asked. He sounded so insecure and god help me, so young, it was not a Jack I was used to.

I kissed the hand I was holding "Of course I am. I just wasn't expecting it to be honest, not a possibility I'm used to."

"I keep forgetting. Are you going to be okay?"

I took a breath "I think so. One day at a time, right?"

…

That night I couldn't sleep. I tried to think if Jack had ever hinted at this. Perhaps he had.

He was picking me up for dinner, must have been about a month before the Rift nabbed me. I was getting ready for our date when my neighbour asked me for a favour.

"_Mr Jones, I really hate to trouble you but my mam's in the A&E and I can't take Lara with me. Oh my goodness, are you going somewhere?"_

_I sighed "Nowhere that can't wait, Ms Davies. I'll be happy to look after Lara."_

"_Thank you so much" she nudged the five year old girl forward "Stay with Mr Jones, sweetheart and Mammy will be back as soon as she can."_

"_Will Gran be all right Mammy?"_

"_I'm sure she'll be fine," Ms Davies kissed her cheek "I'll call when I know how long I'll be, Mr Jones."_

"_Not a problem."_

"_Would you like some chocolate milk, Lara?" I asked when her mother was gone._

"_Yes please, Mr Jones."_

"_Okay, go have a seat on the couch and you know you can call me Ianto."_

_A few minutes later Jack arrived—I had forgotten to call him—he was polite and actually knocked._

_I opened the door "I'm sorry Jack, I should have called."_

"_Is there a reason you're whispering?"_

_I indicated over my shoulder where Lara was watching some kids' show that grated on my nerves "She's my neighbour's kid. Ms Davies' mother is in the A&E. I don't know how long she'll be yet."_

_Jack's expression was soft "Well, we still have plenty of time and I really don't want to go back to work and Gwen's nagging right now. Do you mind if I hang around?"_

_I gave him a smile "Not at all" I stepped aside "Lara, this is my friend Jack. He's going to be hanging out with us."_

"_Hi Jack," she looked up at him._

"_Hi there" Jack said._

_Ms Davies called soon after and said she'd be a couple hours at least. Jack still decided to stay. _

"_I'm sorry about this, Jack" I said when he came up behind me in the kitchen as I was making a snack for the three of us._

"_Don't be," he kissed my cheek "I'm enjoying myself. I feel almost normal. You're really good with her, you know."_

_I shrugged "I have a niece and nephew. I wish I could see them more."_

"_Why don't you see them more?"_

"_Well there's work, that's the main thing and I can't stand that estate or my brother-in-law."_

"_Try and make time, family's important, Ianto."_

"_I'll do my best."_

_A little bit later, Lara had fallen asleep in my lap._

_Jack had the strangest look on his face, his features were relaxed and his eyes were far away "You're going to make a great father one day, Ianto" he whispered._

"_I gave up on that dream a long time ago, Jack."_

_He shrugged "Don't give up just yet, you never know."_

…

Was that a hint? It certainly sounded like it.

"Ianto?" Junior came out of his room, I had been leaning in the hall "What are you doing up?"

"I'm sorry, luv, did I wake you?"

"My bladder did but I saw you weren't next to me."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

I shrugged "Not sure" I hated lying to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know. Don't you have to pee?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

…

I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Junior. I needed to show him that I was more than okay with his pregnancy. I accepted my fate now, I may as well enjoy myself.

He came back in the room and sat next to me "So what's on your mind?" in that instant he sounded just like his adult-self. Some people don't know that even after puberty a man's voice can keep changing due to all manner of things. But in Jack's case I knew it was life experience and having to adapt to changes in speech patterns. Adult Jack's voice was deeper because he was more than a century older and he wasn't as happy and his eyes didn't hold the sparkle they held now. Though at this moment they were a little dull.

I took a deep breath "Understand this is all new to me. It might take me awhile to get used it."

"I know," he put his hand over mine. Oh for the love of God, stop sounding like your adult self, it's freaking me out.

"I gave up the thought of becoming a father a long time ago. There was just no room in my life for it, especially with my job."

"What was your job?"

I was afraid he was going to ask that. "I was part of an organisation that monitored the Rift and what came through—that's how I knew what it was. Most people in my time have no idea it's there."

"So this really is a shock to you and not just because I'm male."

I nodded "Though that's a big part of it. But I do want a child, Junior, I always have. I think" I was starting to tear up, the emotion of the moment getting to me "I think this may have been fate. I am so happy that you were the one who found me."

Junior's eyes were misty too and he kissed me "So am I."

…

* * *

**Poor Ianto, referencing the most lecherous Olympians to make himself feel better. But he's adjusting and he really does love Junior/Jack. He'll be okay.**

**No, I don't know why I gave Bob a Jersey accent.**

**Now, as for what's going on in 2008, if Gwen does decide to be a bitch and try it on with Jack, he will shoot her down like an enemy jet. He essentially called her a nag in the flashback so I don't think he really likes her all that much.**

**Please review if you're still into this, I did warn you about Mpreg. There is a method to my madness.  
**

**TTFN**

**Oh and please check out my new oneshot "Cuffed". It's about Jack and Ianto getting handcuffed together and they have to figure out how to get them off. The process brings them closer together.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm working on chapter 8 right now and I was going to wait till I had that done before posting this but…my team's going to the Super Bowl so I'm in a good mood.**

**Just so everyone knows, because it's important to later chapters: in this universe the Time War never happened and the Doctor is not the last of the Time Lords. I feel that even with the Time Lords still being around a lot of stuff in Doctor Who would have still happened. The Doctor would still have met Rose and Jack, Jack still would have been touched by the Time Vortex because Rose would have still looked into the heart of the Tardis because the Doctor always has companions who would do anything to save him. I think that when faced with all those Daleks and maybe because he was banished from Gallifrey for being himself he wouldn't have relied on other Time Lords to help. But as I said we'll find out more about the Time Lords (and maybe a similar race) LATER. Trust me.**

**That being said, here's another event that might make one think "too soon" but that's just how they do things in Junior's culture. I think you'll like it anyway. We gotta get things moving along, 'cos I got stuff planned and I'm going to do my level best not to drag it out. **

* * *

Jack

Back at the Hub…

I stared up at the ceiling of my bunker, lost in memories, so much so I didn't realise there were tears on my cheeks till I heard Owen shout that the girls were here.

I wiped a sleeve across my face but still didn't get up. I had been remembering more and more each day about the life Ianto and I had together, especially as the date of his disappearance drew nearer.

He'd done his best not to tell me that he knew me in my future, that I was this Jack he'd told me about, the one I had wanted so much to kill for how he'd treated Ianto. He'd hinted though and I was no fool, I figured it out eventually, never said though. I knew it was best not to talk about the future.

I thought for a moment that maybe I could call the Doctor and ask him to take me to fetch Ianto. Maybe it was me who took him away from me. I shook my head, there was a dizzying thought. I couldn't do that anyway, the Doctor would get in huge trouble with the other Time Lords if he was caught travelling with me again, considering how "wrong" I was. Now was definitely not the time to be thinking of the time I spent with him and his current companion a few months before. But if Ianto and the children didn't find their way to me soon I would resort to the Doctor.

I put a hand on my stomach, remembering what it had been like. I did not miss the morning sickness or the hormones and I'm sure Ianto didn't either but I did miss how protective Ianto had been of me. I missed him being the strong one. He was always the strong one, always tried to be anyway, no matter what, that stubborn Welsh manhood of his.

…

Back on Boeshane…

Ianto rubbed my back as I threw up "It's okay, cariad."

"No it's not," I'd thrown up all I could for the moment "nine more months of this crap."

He wiped my mouth with a tissue "Don't you mean eight? It has been a month after all."

"Yes, it has been a month so why haven't you read up on it yet?" I snapped "The male gestation is ten months."

"Oh," he blinked "I'm sorry. I'll talk to Bob today but I thought the morning sickness dissipated after the first trimester."

"Only in females," I moaned and leaned against him.

"Men have it worse? That's not fair."

"Tell me about it."

"Junior," Mom popped her head into the bathroom "did you remember your appointment with the recruiter today?"

"Oh shit," I forgotten about that, it had been scheduled for weeks before Ianto arrived.

"What recruiter?" Ianto asked.

I sighed "My 16th birthday is next month and it's compulsory for me to join the militia."

"It's what? Compulsory at 16? That's not right. Shouldn't it be 18? Especially in an American colony?"

I got to my feet "Things are different here, they have to be. What time's it at Mom?"

"He'll be here at eleven, a Master Sergeant Lassiter. You'd better get ready," she went back into the hall.

Ianto stood too "You can't join the militia when you're pregnant."

"I'm sure we'll work something out," I kissed him, touched that he was so obviously worried about me.

He followed me back into my room "Speaking of work, I'd like to pull my weight around here. I want to contribute. I'd like to get a job, I think I'm ready for one."

"Talk to Mom," I pulled on some trousers.

"Wait, will I have to join the militia? I am over sixteen after all."

I shook my head "It's not required for Rifters."

"Sorry, Rifters?"

"People who come through the Rift."

"Right."

"You'd better get dressed too. You are the Seed Father; Lassiter will want to meet you." When it came to a set of two fathers the one who got the other one pregnant was called the Seed Father as if that wasn't self-explanatory.

…

Ianto had not been happy, to say the least, after the meeting with Lassiter. Being pregnant was not a determent to me joining the militia, it was just a delay. Two months after the baby was born, I would be off to training. I think the fact that Lassiter had asked if Ianto and I planned to marry had also rattled the 21st century man. From what I understood same sex marriages were not common where he came from. When Lassiter had asked, Ianto's eyes went wide and he sputtered some gibberish. I answered that we hadn't talked about it yet, Ianto was a Rifter after all.

He'd gone out for some air—he'd been here long enough to be out on his own. That didn't keep me from worrying about him though. I found him in a small bar down the street, at least he hadn't gone far. He was sitting at the bar, drinking something.

I sat next to him and asked the barkeep for water—couldn't drink alcohol while pregnant after all, I was too young anyway. The age of consent for sex was 15, military and flying a jet age was 16 but drinking, in an American colony was the same old 21. Why that persisted for 3,000 years was beyond me.

"What's that you're drinking?" I asked Ianto.

"The closest thing to a Tequila Sunrise you people have. I don't fancy knowing what's in it. Pretty strong though."

I put my hand over his, he only said "you people" when he was upset. "It smells horrible."

He downed the glass "It is. I'm thinking of ordering another one."

"Don't, let's go for a walk. It's a nice day." I still hadn't told him I loved him and I figured now would be a good time, might cheer him up.

"I don't reckon I should be drinking this early anyway." He stood up "okay then."

We walked hand in hand down the street, "Are you okay?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Ianto," I said in my deepest voice; I had found that he always responded right away when I did that.

He sighed, looked agitated for the merest of milliseconds, then stopped walking to look at me properly "I don't want you to join the militia, is that wrong?"

I still held his hand "Of course not but I don't have a choice, Ianto. You heard what Lassiter said."

"I know," he looked at the ground "but…"

I put my fingers under his chin and lifted it. I wasn't used to this, he had always felt like the older one, with few moments of insecurity, but in this instant I felt like the older man "Look at me, Ianto."

He moved his eyes up to meet mine.

"But what, Ianto?"

"I'm allowed to worry about you aren't I? I'm sorry Junior, but I think you're too young for the military. It's not right."

"I don't have any say, Ianto. It's how we do things here."

"That's stupid."

Now I was getting agitated, he still didn't get it did he? "I'm sorry you feel that way but there's nothing you can do. Maybe you're all a bunch of softies in the 21st century but we can't afford to be that…"

He grabbed my shoulders and put his face close to mine, eyes burning "You know nothing of the 21st century," then he blinked and stepped back "quite frankly neither do I as I've only seen eight years of it. I'm sorry, cariad, I shouldn't be like this. I…" he trailed off.

"You what? You love me? I love you."

He looked at me "You're only fifteen."

"So?"

"I didn't know what love was when I was fifteen."

"You're not me. Don't tell me what I know. I'm old enough to know what I want and I want you and I love you. Don't you believe that? Did Jack mess you up so badly you don't believe anything anyone says to you?"

He cringed and then looked me deep in the eye "I am sure of only one thing and that is my love for you."

"But you don't believe I love you?"

"Of course I do, now. What if you lose interest? Find someone your own age?"

I put hands on his cheeks "Not gonna happen. You are the only one I want. I want to marry you."

His eyes widened "What was that?"

"You heard me. I want you to be my husband."

"You want to marry me?" he sounded quite shocked.

"Yes, is that so surprising?" I could only imagine now what must have been going through his head "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

His eyes were misty and a tear ran down his cheek. I wiped it away.

He pulled me close and kissed me "And you'll have me as long as time will allow."

'As long as time will allow' was a declaration of love and Ianto had quickly learned it. I had to convince him that getting a job could wait till after we were married. We set the ceremony for a week later. It might seem a little fast but that's just how we did things on Boeshane.

…

As Ianto and I were picking paper flower arrangements (because let's face it, we didn't have real ones in the area), I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers. "There's something we can do after the ceremony that would really solidify our bond."

He looked at me "More than marriage?"

"Yeah, it's for couples who really love each other and want to stay in contact."

"You're going to have to be more elaborate, cariad."

I took breath, unsure if he would agree but I went ahead anyway "A little microchip would be implanted in our ring fingers and we would be able to communicate telepathically."

He looked into my eyes, "You mean, I would always be able to talk to you, even when you're away doing militia things?"

I nodded "That's why I want to do this. I don't like the thought of being away from you and the baby. It only works when we're on the same planet though, but I figure it's better than nothing."

Ianto smiled, leaned in and kissed me "Let's do it."

"Really?"

"Really, I love you, Junior. I want to know you'll always be safe."

And I always wanted to know how he was doing. I guess we were both a little possessive. Mind you, I imagine his reasons were different than mine.

…

About an hour before the ceremony I heard him and Mom talking.

"Do you think this is happening too fast, Ava?" Ianto was saying.

"Not at all. I married Frank the first week I met him."

"Really?"

"Things happen fast around here, Ianto, because you never know which day will be your last."

"I understand. Nobody knows that. It's just in my time things are done more slowly. My parents dated for two years before they married."

"Let me ask you this: do you love my son?"

"More than anything," Ianto breathed.

"And he loves you; that's all that matters."

"I know. I guess I was just letting 21st century thinking get in the way."

"Now, once you're married he's your responsibility."

"What?"

"He's still a minor; when you're married you're his guardian. Of course, you'll both live here till you can afford your own place."

The look on Ianto's face said 'Of course he's still considered a minor' in that exasperated way of his and the he said "Yes, of course. Speaking of, what kind of job should I get?"

"You could always go to school for something."

"I may have to."

…

The ceremony was at the Church of All-Denominations simple with just a few of my family and some neighbours in attendance. Our colour scheme was red and blue—Ianto's favourite colours, mine too since seeing him in that suit. He wore that same suit for the ceremony.

The facilitator stood in front of us "Before the Promises, Junior and Ianto would like to speak their feelings for each other. Junior?" We had agreed that I would go first.

I took a breath "Ianto, when I found you in that alley, I knew you were the one. I never believed in love at first sight till I met you. You are my world and I am so happy we are starting this life, this family together."

Ianto's eyes looked about as tear filled as mine felt "There's an old Earth song I think applies to both of us, it goes 'I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life.' I know that I was resistant to your flirting at first, citing 21st century morals and rules but in the end I couldn't resist you anymore. And I don't think I will ever resist you again, Junior. I love you, this family we're starting is a dream come true and you will forever own my heart and soul."

The facilitator smiled and said "Do you Ianto Llew Jones promise to love this man, to provide and care for him, be faithful and honour him as long as you both shall live?"

Ianto held my hands and looked deep into my eyes "Yes, for as long as time will allow."

"And do you Archie Junior Jackson…" Yes that's my name. Dad and Ava named me after my Seed Father. "Promise to love this man, to provide and care for him, be faithful and honour him as long as you both shall live?"

I matched Ianto's look "Yes, for as long as time will allow."

…

For our honeymoon, my aunt Lizzie, my dad's sister, and her wife got us a week at the VR Room, not to be confused with the VD room which is something else entirely.

The VR room was like the holodeck in Star Trek, only better. You put your hand on the sensor and then once inside you can control what happens with your thoughts. I was going to have Ianto be the controller because I wanted to see what was so great about Wales.

…

* * *

**Well how about that? They're married!**

**So, what kind of career should Ianto get while stuck in the 51****st**** century? What do you think he'd be good at?**

**BTW, Jack is stuck on Earth because he's hiding from the Time Lords because of how they think he shouldn't exist. I'm not sure what they want to do with him yet though.**

**As for his Seed Father, I know who and what he is and I doubt he's who and what you might be thinking. You'll find out in due course.**

**TTFN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! First I just want to thank again everyone who's been reviewing and putting this story on their alerts and favourites.**

**In this chapter, Ianto and Junior enjoy their honeymoon in the virtual reality room. The room is controlled by Ianto's thoughts and more than once his thoughts get away from him.**

* * *

Ianto

I was married to Jack, well his younger self but Jack nonetheless. Maybe I was the reason he acted the way he did—he'd figured out that he was the Jack I talked about and knew he had to act that way. That meant his behaviour towards Gwen was my fault too. Damn.

Still, I considered dropping an Acme anvil on her in the VR room.

I stared at the sensor plate I was supposed to put my hand on "Why do you want me to do this?"

"Because," Junior drug out the word and clung to my arm, "I want to see where you come from. And maybe meet your friends."

I figured I could get away with showing him Cardiff—could be why he loved it after all—but there was no way I could introduce him to the team, even if they were holograms "You don't want to meet them."

"Sure I do. I'd like to punch Jack."

I chuckled "As amusing as that would be, I don't think so. I'll show you Cardiff but I don't want to deal with my friends."

He pouted but didn't argue—I quite liked this Jack—"Okay but it works by what you're thinking so don't let your mind wander if you don't want me to meet them."

I was quite surprised he warned me about that—the older Jack wouldn't have. I kissed him "Thank you for telling me. I may let you see my sister and mother."

He brightened at that and pressed my hand on the sensor "Just think about what you want; the door will open when it's ready."

When the door opened we stepped through to the dock outside the tourist shop. Before us was Cardiff Bay. It seemed so real. I felt the breeze on my face, smelled the ocean "Oh my God."

Junior held my hand "It's nice."

"Are there people here?" I asked, looking out at the boats on the water.

"If you want there to be; it can be just like a normal day for you."

I thought about that, I certainly didn't want a "normal" day for me but I couldn't stand a thought of a deserted Cardiff so people there were. I just hoped we didn't run into people I didn't want to see. "If anyone asks, you're eighteen."

"I can do that. Where do you want to go?"

"I want to get my car," if this VR thing worked like Junior said then my car keys should be in the shop in the back room. I had stopped leaving them behind the counter after John Ellis stole my car to commit suicide. Why, why did it have to be MY car? Why couldn't it have been Gwen's car? But I digress. "My keys should be in there," I pointed to the shop door "want to see?" Why don't you keep them in your pocket, Ianto? You ask. Doing so would ruin the lines of my suit. I had left my wallet, on the other hand, in my desk down in the Hub.

"Uh huh."

The door was unlocked because I willed it to be unlocked and we stepped inside. I supposed I could will my car to start but where would the fun be in that?

"This is cute," Junior said.

I went behind the beaded curtain and grabbed my keys, as I stepped back out I noticed the button under the counter that opened the secret door. I wondered if hologram versions of team were down there waiting for their afternoon coffee.

The shop phone rang and I automatically answered it "Tourist office."

"Ianto," it was adult Jack's voice and I froze, "time for coffee, don't you think?"

"Who is it?" Junior asked.

I held up my hand, telling him to keep quiet and I said into the phone, "It's my day off, sir."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"You drove me home last night, remember? I'm here for my car."

"Right," he sighed "Ianto, I'm looking at the CCTV of the office. Who's the kid?"

"Kid? What kid?"

"The kid with too much gel in his hair."

I had to agree with that, Junior put too much product in his hair, making it unpleasant to run my fingers through it "Oh that kid. That is…none of your damn business. Go jump off a roof" I hung up. "Come on," I grabbed Junior and pulled him outside.

We were at the car park before Junior asked "I'm guessing that was Jack?"

I sighed "I let my thoughts drift a bit. My car isn't far."

"Where are we going?"

I pulled him close "My flat. I want you to take my mind off that idiot," I kissed him.

…

As we lay together afterwards, I had the strangest thought that adult Jack was watching somehow but that was me being paranoid. I wouldn't have put it past him to follow me, wanting to know who I was with. Stop Ianto, I told myself, think like that and he really will be outside watching you.

Junior nuzzled me "You okay?"

"Yeah," I lied, "just thinking of a name for the baby and wondering if we wanted to find out what it's going to be or wait and be surprised," although, I had actually been wondering that.

"Hmm, I haven't thought of that yet. I don't know. Do you want to find out?"

"Well, it would be nice to know beforehand to decorate the nursery but I kind of want to be surprised too."

He kissed me "Well, we have plenty of time to decide."

"I know, it's just we hadn't really talked about it yet and I wanted to get the conversation going."

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

I wrapped my arm around him "It doesn't matter as long it's healthy."

"Yeah, that's how I feel."

…

Later when Junior was asleep, I walked around the hologram version of my flat for a while, remembering. Had it really only been almost two months since I was last there? I bumped my computer—I had forgotten to turn it off last time—and it woke up. There was a picture of Jack on my desk top, because I am apparently a hopeless romantic sap. There was nothing for it; I needed to talk to him, even if he was just a hologram of my own design. I quietly got dressed and slipped out into the night.

Jack was waiting for me when I got back to the Hub "Figured you'd come back."

"Well considering you are literally just a figment of my imagination, I should say so. You know he's you don't you?"

He grinned "Well duh. Hard to mistake that hair. Still thinking about going back to the real version of here?"

I shrugged "Not sure. Considering I know you end up with that sociopathic son of a bitch, I figure we must get separated at some point."

"Anything's possible," without warning he rushed at me and pulled me into a kiss. I won't deny that it felt good to be in adult Jack's arms again. For a small blissful moment I really was in the Hub, safe in his arms. But this wasn't right, I pushed him away, feeling like I was cheating on Junior even though…and there was that headache again. At this rate I was going to need a therapist. Hey, there was a job option, I could be a therapist…

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's my fault. This is my imagination, essentially. See."

Myfanwy swooped down and turned into a dragon. Then Janet came up from the cells, wearing a top hat and began tap dancing. With a cane.

Holo-Jack stared at me "If you put her in a ballerina outfit, I'll shoot you."

"Please I'd shoot myself. Dammit Janet, go back to your cell!"

We shared a laugh. Then I said "Are you going to be all right?"

"Do you think I will be?"

"Not sure. I hope so."

"You walked here didn't you?"

I nodded.

"I'll walk you back."

"Okay."

Holo-Jack walked me home. I hadn't said what I intended to but that was all right. It should be said to real adult Jack anyway, if I ever saw him again. I won't deny that I missed him.

When I crawled back into bed I noticed Junior was awake "Did I wake you?" I asked, giving him a kiss. He had that broody look that didn't belong on his young face.

"I'm not stupid," he said.

My heart was in my throat, had he seen the computer desktop? I had left it on again. Had he figured it out? Or had he been looking out the window and seen holo-Jack grab another snog? "I know."

He sighed and his features softened "That's why I'm not going to ask."

"I appreciate it."

He kissed me and we made love once more before exhaustion put us both to sleep. His morning sickness woke me a couple hours later.

…

The next day I took Junior on a river boat ride. The downside to this was that I couldn't take him places I personally hadn't seen in real life, oh well.

"Did you ever go on this boat with Jack?" Junior asked me suddenly.

We were standing at the railing, looking out over the water. "No," I told him "Jack didn't really do dates." I was now convinced I was writing him a script, goddammit. "I went on a boat with him a few times but it was work related."

I looked at the other couples on the boat and thought of Tosh and Owen. Maybe my disappearance would make Owen realise what a treasure Tosh was and he was lucky to have her affection.

Not many knew this, in fact, no one did, but Owen and I had a secret friendship of sorts. We pretended to not get along at work, it was how our relationship worked. We were really more like brothers, which is why I referred to him as the bane of my existence. Despite the fact I had shot him that one time, while Jack was away we'd gotten to know each other. We were sort of forced to; Gwen had made a rota who watched the Rift overnight since Jack was off gallivanting with the Doctor. Owen and I were often paired together.

"Hey Ianto," said a Cockney voice behind me "who's the kid?" son of a bitch.

I turned and sure enough it was Owen. I sighed "I really need to work on this focusing thing."

"More to the point," holo-Owen continued "why are you dressed like an extra in Star Wars?"

I looked down at my beige and white wardrobe, I knew he was going to stay that.

"Is this one of your friends?" Junior asked.

I sighed again "I suppose so."

Junior kissed my cheek "I'll leave you two alone. I'll just go get something to eat."

"Well behaved," Holo-Owen observed when Junior was out of earshot.

I nodded "He is, it's weird. He shouldn't have seen you."

Holo-Owen shrugged "It'll be how long before he meets me? I doubt it'll be a problem. So, Ianto Jones has shacked up with a fifteen year old boy."

I crossed my arms "He's almost sixteen and very mature for his age. Sometimes when he talks I swear it's his adult-self talking to me."

"Why'd you marry him?"

"I love him. I always have and I always will. And now we're going to start a family."

"Now that's weird, the idea that men can get pregnant, not sure I can wrap my mind around it."

"I know, I'm still getting used to it." I took a deep breath "Owen, I know we agreed in that silent manly way to never get sappy with one another but I, uh, miss you."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Well yeah, I'm out of my element here. Junior doesn't understand the 21st century, everyone here is insane and relies too heavily on robots and my best friend is a talking robot dog with a Jersey accent."

"You know my suggestion? I know you love Jack the teenager but you also love Jack the grown-up and I'm betting he loves you too. And I know you're going to love this kid you're having."

"And what is your suggestion?"

"If you ever do get the chance to go home, grab your kid and just go. Jack'll understand." Considering this virtual reality room was controlled by my mind, I knew that what Holo-Owen was saying were my thoughts.

I put a hand on my forehead "I can't just abandon Junior…God, this is one of those rock and hard place things."

Holo-Owen sighed "I feel ya, mate."

I had to get away from him "Owen, don't you have a weevil to catch?" I walked away and found Junior on the opposite side of the boat leaning over the railing. The ride was clearly making him sick.

I put a hand on his shoulder "Come on, cariad, let's get off this thing." Once off the boat we sat on a bench overlooking the bay.

"Did you have a good conversation with your friend?" Junior asked.

I leaned against him "He was just saying what I think he'd say. It wasn't the same as actually speaking to him."

Junior just put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

My eyes stung, I hadn't cried for home since being here, not once. I cried when Junior told me he loved me and I cried at our wedding but I hadn't cried for home, for my friends and family. But now I had to fight the urge to do so.

Junior held me tightly "You miss them don't you? Your friends? It's okay to cry, Ianto."

And I couldn't fight it anymore. I gave in and cried on his shoulder. I missed my mam and sister and my niece and nephew, hell I was even starting to miss my brother-in-law. I missed my coffee machine, Myfanwy, Janet, Tosh and Owen, I missed weevil hunting with Jack and most of all I really did miss Jack. Yeah, he acted like he didn't love me as much as I loved him but now I was convinced he had to act like that, he had no choice and it was for that reason I cried the most. Because if he still loved me the way he did now, as a young man then he must be missing me terribly. He could have at least written me a note and slipped it in my pocket to find when I got to this godforsaken place.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Junior said once I'd quieted.

"No," I sat up and sniffled "I needed this. Thank you. I'll be all right now. Listen I was thinking, if the baby's a boy I'd like his middle name to be Owen, if that's all right?"

Junior smiled "Sounds good but why not his first name?"

"I want you to choose his first name."

"Well about after you?"

I blinked "You mean name him Ianto? Then his initials would be I.O. I.O. Jackson; that sounds like a heavyweight boxer or something, or maybe that would be U.O. Jackson."

Junior chuckled and then said "Who says the baby's going to get my last name?"

"I like your surname."

"Well, I want to choose a name from where you're from. Can you make a list?"

I smiled "Lists are one of my specialties."

…

All in all we had great fun in the VR Room. I took full advantage of it and brought some of my favourite television characters to life. But now that the honeymoon was over it was time I started looking for a job. I still considered going to school for something but I wanted to get a job first so I could pay my own my. It was a matter of pride, especially now that I was the legal guardian of a pregnant 15 year old who was a boy and who I was married to.

At least the headache was happening less and less. More or less.

I had Bob print me out information about local trade schools and I was reading them one afternoon. It wasn't printed on paper per se but it was pretty close.

_Ianto, _Junior's voice drifted into my head, our telepathic link working perfectly.

_Are you all right? _I had been worried about him walking home alone from school ever since he got pregnant but deciding to get the Link put me more at ease.

_I'm fine. Just thought I'd let you know that bar you like is hiring. They'll train you and everything._

_What's the position?_

_I don't know, I figured you'd want to ask them. You seem so intent on being the man._

_I haven't seen a struggle from you._

His laugh in my head was just as good as it was outside it. _You gonna come and ask them?_

_I'm on my way, wait for me please._

_That's my intention._

…

* * *

**So, looks like Ianto might get a job as a bartender to at least tide things over till he gets a skill set. What kind of long term career do you think would suit him?**

**Anyway, we're gonna start speeding things up pretty soon because we all want Ianto back with adult Jack don't we? Because there's more planned for when that happens.**

**Reviews are muse cookies.**

**TTFN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey gang. I'm posting this chapter earlier than I intended but I'm in a good mood. However, I won't post chapter eight till I'm done writing chapter ten. Does that make sense?**

**I think there's Gwen-bashing in this chapter, depending on your perspective. We also see how things are going in 2008 and Jack tells the gang about Ianto.**

* * *

Jack

Ianto got that job, how could he not? He was also looking at trade schools and trying to decide what kind of long term career he wanted. Now that his early 21st century masculinity was thankfully satiated—temporarily anyway I was able to look forward to my 16th birthday. I wondered what he would get me with his new income.

We didn't have money per se, we had credits. Everyone old enough to count was issued a, well, a credit account. For kids parents would fill it with allowance and once you started working your employer would fill it. You paid for things with your thumb print. It was much more efficient because vendors couldn't cheat you out of paying extra. You just had to be careful who you presented your thumb too.

I know what you're thinking, not every race has thumbs and you're right. Don't worry the credit scanners read more than just thumbs. But the City of Boe had mostly human inhabitants anyway with other races just passing through on holiday or on attack. Of course they didn't pay for stuff when they were on attack, I was merely giving an example of when other races might show up.

I woke up on my sixteenth birthday to silence. We'd had a sandstorm for the past three days and it was finally over. Thank goodness, I had not wanted to spend my birthday indoors.

Next to me, Ianto was twitching in his sleep and his eyes were moving rapidly behind his eyelids, he was dreaming. He sometimes talked in his sleep so I decided to watch him a while. But his hands clenched and that told me he was having a nightmare.

I shook his shoulder "Ianto, wake up."

He moaned "Go 'way Jack. Too tired."

I sighed, he did this sometimes, called me Jack when he was half asleep or had too much to drink. I knew why since seeing that picture in his holo-flat; it wasn't hard to recognise an older version of myself but I knew I couldn't ask even though I also knew what it could mean. I couldn't even think about it really, to be safe.

"Ianto, it's me, Junior," I kissed him.

His eyes fluttered open "Junior?"

"Hey, you were dreaming about what's-his-name again. I think he was trying to molest you."

He groaned "Oh I'm sorry. There were weevils. Is it morning?"

"Uh huh, storm stopped."

"Good. Oh, happy birthday, cariad" he kissed me deeply "no morning sickness this morning?"

"Not so far. I feel pretty hungry actually."

"Then let's get some breakfast. Remind me again what you call this month?"

"The Month of Sandstorms."

"Very fitting. And it's the 10th right?"

"Yep."

"Any idea what it would be on Earth?"

I laughed "You'd have to ask Bob."

"Bob" Ianto asked when we got to the dining table "what day is it on Earth today…using the Julian calendar?"

"Which time zone Ianto?" Bob asked.

"Oh, yes, Greenwich Mean Time and if they're not still using that, just what day is it in the British Isles today?"

Bob's machinery whirred while he calculated "On the Julian calendar, it is Tuesday, the 29th of November the year five thousand eighty-two and it is one o'clock in the afternoon."

"Thank you, Bob. I knew it" Ianto sounded rather pleased "I knew I had you pegged as a Sagittarius" he said to me.

"What's a Sagittarius?"

He sighed "Never mind. What's for breakfast Ava?"

Mom smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Whatever Junior likes. What sounds good sweetheart?"

I thought about it, I was craving something new "A chocolate omelette."

Ianto spit out the coffee he had just replicated "A what?"

"I can do that" Mom said "would you like one, Ianto?"

"I'd rather a cheese omelette if it's not too much trouble, please."

…

Later we sat out at the beach. I had a shirt on though, only two months along and my abdomen muscles had already softened.

Ianto rubbed my belly "Don't be so self-conscious, luv, I think you're gorgeous."

"You'd better" I mumbled and leaned against him.

He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too," I hugged his waist. "How long do you think it'll take Mom to make that cake? I don't want to be out here all day."

"I thought you wanted to be outside today."

"So did I."

"We can go on a walk."

"No," I pulled him down so we were lying on the blanket, "just hold me for a while."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just want you to hold me."

He kissed me again "I can do that all day."

…

Back at the Hub…

I sighed heavily and got to my feet. It was time to tell the others about Ianto. As I stepped towards my ladder, a wave of nausea came over me. I went to my knees and vomited into the rubbish bin that was by my bed, mostly bile though because I hadn't eaten. I often feel sick when I don't eat in more than a day, so that's probably what it was. Unless…unless, my rather desperate and emotional plan worked.

When Ianto and I made love, I was usually on top and we always used condoms. Ianto preferred condoms when he thought of them because, "it's less messy that way". But in the weeks before his disappearance I let him be on top more often and I may have tampered with the condoms. I wanted something to remember him by in case he wasn't able to find his way home. Mind, I wasn't sure it would work with all that's happened to me over the years but I wanted to try.

Of course, if he did make it home and found out I tampered with his condoms, there was a couch with my name on it.

I wiped my face with a tissue and then went into my en-suite bathroom to brush my teeth…and clean out my rubbish bin.

I took several deep breaths and made my way up to the main Hub. The three of them were all looking at me expectantly.

"What's wrong Jack?" Gwen asked, "You look like death warmed over."

"Where's Ianto?" Tosh asked, sounding like she actually cared, where Gwen sounded like she was only asking because she wanted me to talk to her. The bright side of this whole thing was that I could stop pretending now—I hated having to make Ianto think I was actually attracted to that woman.

"Well, he's not in the morgue" Owen stated "I checked."

I took a breath "I'm only going to say this once: last night Ianto and I were weevil hunting and he was taken by the Rift."

Tosh gasped and a hand went to her mouth "Oh my God."

Owen sank into his chair "Shit."

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

I blinked "That's funny; I thought I just said what happened. Look, I know where he went and he was fine the last time I saw him."

"What does that mean?" Owen asked.

"The Rift took Ianto to the 51st century, my home town and the first person he met was me."

Owen and Gwen stared at me blankly but Tosh lowered her hand "So, you knew this was going to happen?"

I nodded "I couldn't stop it. He did his best not to tell me he knew me but I figured it out eventually, never said though." And before anyone could speak, I said "I'll be in the shooting range and I'd like to be alone for a while so you three just do your jobs."

I made my way down to the shooting range without another word, I needed to blow off some steam.

I was down there maybe ten minutes before Gwen started invading my personal space. "Jack," she drug out my name into two syllables, which really grated on my nerves, "are you all right?"

I turned and looked at her, gun still in my hand "What part of alone did you not comprehend?"

She blinked "I'm sorry, I just thought you'd want to talk."

I sighed frustratingly "The words 'I'd like to be alone' mean I don't want to talk to anyone. Now, will you please go do your job?"

She held up her hands "Okay, I'm sorry. Well, you know, I'm here if you want to talk." She walked away.

I sighed deeply, if I was going to talk it wasn't going to be to her. Even if Ianto and I never got together, Gwen lost all chances with me the moment she cheated on Rhys with Owen. I have no respect for adulterers. I could forgive Owen because he hadn't been in an established relationship at the time and he was making an effort to change. He had even been nicer to Ianto; during my absence, being the only men in the Hub they'd bonded and formed a semblance of a friendship—they still bickered like brothers from time to time though.

I set my gun down and sank to the floor, if I was going to talk to anyone, it was going to be to Owen. Ianto had talked of him often, missed him more than he would ever admit.

…

Tosh's voice buzzed in my ear "Jack, there's a rift alert."

"Where at?" I asked.

"Merthyr, doesn't look too big."

"Okay, have Owen meet me at the SUV."

…

"Why me?" Owen asked when I met him in the parking garage "It's Gwen's turn."

"I don't want to deal with her, Owen" I said. "Now, get in the car, I want to talk to you."

"What is it, Jack?" he asked once we were on the road. "Tosh and I were watching the CCTV feed when Gwen followed you down to the shooting range. You've never been that short with her."

"I didn't have a choice before. Ianto never said I was this Jack idiot he talked about but like I said I figured it out. And I can't tell you how often he complained about Jack's relationship with Gwen."

I glanced at Owen and his brows were furrowed but then understanding dawned in his eyes "So you had to act like that so you wouldn't change the future? You had to make Gwen think you saw her more than just an employee, 'cos you know, she does."

I nodded "I can't tell you how much I hated having to make Ianto think the way he did. I love him, Owen, I always have and I hated not being able to tell him so."

Owen was silent for a while and as we neared the site of the rift alert he said "So you were together when you were younger?"

"We were. I was a young man when I found him in Boeshane all scared and confused. I fell in love with him right away. He was a little hesitant at first considering how young I was."

"How old were you?"

I grinned "Fifteen but I assure you it will be perfectly legal in the 51st century."

Owen sighed "Just goes to show he will do anything for you."

I parked the car "He resisted me for as long as he could, citing rules that no longer applied to him and personal morals but that just made me want him more."

Owen opened his door "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're his friend, he missed you, you know. He always told me you were the brother he never had but always wanted."

A brief look of emotion flashed across his face, he looked away, and when he looked back that English stoic-ness had returned "Yeah well, let's go check this alert."

The site of the rift opening was in a non-descript alley way. I scanned the area with my wrist strap. "There" I pointed "on the ground."

Owen peered at it "That's it? It looks like a CD case."

"So it does but it's reading as harmless. We can get closer."

We did and Owen knelt by it "Jack, you might wanna take a look at this. It's got handwriting on it, looks like Ianto's."

I immediately knelt down too and in Ianto's anal retentive scrawl it said "As long as time will allow". "Oh my God" I breathed and I picked the case up and opened it.

"I think it's a DVD" I said after a moment.

"How can you tell?"

"Because the disc says 'video file' and there's a note here. I read it aloud "Place in any computer. Watch with the whole team, further instructions inside but you may want to explain a few things to them first. XO Ianto."

My eyes stung fiercely "Oh Ianto, you never cease to amaze me."

Owen stared at the disc "How the hell…?"

I closed the case and got to my feet "Let's find out. Back to the Hub, I except he has messages for everyone, why else would he want me to watch it with the rest of you?"

Mind I had to explain about male pregnancy first. Owen and I walked back to the SUV.

"I think I might be pregnant" I said, might as well start with that.

Owen, who had been carrying his kit bag, stopped and dropped it. He turned and faced me "I'm sorry, what did you just say to me?"

"One in every ten men in my time can get pregnant. I'm one of them. Ianto and I had three kids before I lost him. As the date of his disappearance neared this time I, uh, may have tampered with the condoms."

Owen looked terribly confused but all he said was "You were _trying_ to get pregnant? And I can't believe I just said that to a bloke." He picked up his bag and continued on to the SUV.

When I joined him I said "I would appreciate you not bringing this up with the girls yet, at least the possibility of me being pregnant now."

He sighed, "Jack you may be an irritating immortal son of a bitch but I'm still your doc-physician and your friend. I won't tell them."

"You can say doctor, Owen. You're just not the definite article."

Owen rolled his eyes but said nothing to that. "Three kids?"

I nodded but didn't say anything else.

"What happened to them?"

My eyes stung "I don't know. I was away on a mission for the agency. When I came home the house was destroyed in such a way that anyone inside it couldn't have survived."

Owen gasped "Shit, Jack."

"But I have faith in Ianto and until I find out otherwise, as far as I'm concerned he, the kids and the K-9 made it out alive and went into hiding. Maybe they're even on their way here. Maybe that's what this message is about."

Owen looked at me intently "I can't believe this. So this whole time, this broody flirty overzealous jerk was all an act?"

"Most of it" I sighed "but I've always been flirty and I really was brooding but I'm not a jerk. And I wouldn't call me overzealous. When Ianto and I were together, when I was young, he was the strong one believe it or not."

"He was the husband."

"Oh boy was he." I took a breath "I will tell the girls about our kids, Ianto probably mentions them in the message. But I do want to confirm that I am pregnant before I tell them that bit."

…

* * *

**How did Ianto manage to send a message? Clever boy, him. Is Adult Jack pregnant because he actually tampered with the condoms? How will Ianto react whenever he gets home?**

**We really start speeding things up in the next chapter. After all we gotta get through those three kids before Ianto finds a way back to 2008 and what might be a fourth child on the way.**

**Reviews are candy for the soul.  
**

**TTFN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I think this posting took longer than normal, didn't it? I'm sorry about that but I've been distracted. I, uh, got into Supernatural recently, watching the reruns on TNT. My best friend turned me on to it and told me of Destiel. Well, you can bet once I catch up enough to attempt a decent Fanfiction, Destiel is the ship I'll be on. **

**In other news, the next few chapters will probably take a little longer to post because I need to concentrate on some real life things—i.e. getting a paying job. Wish me luck. But never fear, I have the whole story mapped out and will finish it, no matter what goes on in real life or what Dean and Castiel try and make me do (they've already given me some ideas).**

* * *

Ianto

Television in the 51st century was really rather neat but weird at the same time. Have you ever been to an IMAX film? TV was sort of like that, there was a special room in the house just for it and apparently it was so common everyone could afford it. They also had smellivision which had its moments—I personally don't care for it.

That being said…

You know how pregnant women can get these rather mercurial mood swings? Well, I speak from experience when I say that pregnant men get much worse. I had to constantly remind myself that I loved him more than anything, but I imagine all husbands go through that.

For the first few months Junior was relatively normal with some snappiness, weepiness and regular moaning about the loss of his abs but other than that he was fine. It was in the fifth month that his mood swings really became apparent and one of his temper tantrums gave me nightmares later that night of the last time I'd heard Jack yell like that.

And it was for something completely stupid and not my fault that Junior lost his temper. His favourite program was pre-empted due to some politician debate. Nobody likes that but was it really necessary to knock over the coffee table thus spilling coffee on the white carpet? I had no idea what he was shouting about because it was in the local language that I hadn't bothered to learn yet. I imagine though, he was threatening the lives of politicians everywhere. He did it before after all, I mean after, well, that is before for me back…there was that headache again. But that's not what this tantrum reminded me of. The way he was shouting reminded me of how angry he'd been during the cyberwoman fiasco.

I stood up and put my hands on his shoulders "Junior, baby, calm down please."

"Calm down?" he said in English "The Seven Moons hasn't been new in weeks and the first time it is, they decide to interrupt it! It's not fair!"

I sighed and kissed his forehead "Can't you find it on demand or something?"

He blinked and sagged "Oh yeah, well I feel silly."

I refrained from rolling my eyes "I'm going to get something to clean up that coffee, do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"Cookies," he said brightly "and we can have the Cleaner…"

I hated that robotic vacuum thing—I just don't trust machines to clean to my specifications, unless I'm controlling them, like a regular vacuum or a steam cleaner and such "I prefer to do it myself, thanks" and I scurried from the room before we got into an argument about the differences in our centuries. One of these days he'd understand.

The nightmare I had that night was about Canary Wharf and my actions afterwards. It was the first time I'd dreamed of it since arriving in the future. I woke up drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

Junior was holding me tightly "Are you okay, Ianto? It was just a bad dream."

"Bad memory more like," I mumbled and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he rubbed circles on my back.

"Not especially."

"Who's Lisa?"

I sat up and looked at him "Have I not told you about Lisa?" I took a breath, I knew I couldn't tell him everything. Although I won't deny I had the briefest idea of what if this saves Lisa? If I tell him? But then I realised I couldn't do that, it would change everything and possibly mess up the time space continuum in obscene ways. What was that word Doc Brown used in Back to the Future? Complex? Conundrum? Paradox, that was it. Anyway… "Lisa was my girlfriend" I told Junior "and she died rather violently. I really don't want to talk about it."

He pulled me into a hug "I'm sorry."

It dawned on me then, just why Jack had been so furious with me about the cyberwoman, I mean other than the fact I had put the entire planet at risk; he had felt so betrayed that I could do such a thing. I had stalked him and deceived him to get into Torchwood 3 and I reckon he never saw it coming. I also understood why he forgave me so quickly.

…

_I didn't understand why Jack was so angry with me. All I did was try to save the woman I loved. Didn't he get that? Okay, I realised I took a great risk and it probably would have been better to ask for help. I sagged on my couch contemplating my options and my fate. Jack had sent me home and told me to stay there till he decided what to do with me._

_He'd just called and said with no telling emotion that he was on his way. What would he do when he got here?_

_He entered my flat without knocking and the look on his face just made me feel worse._

"_What's my punishment?" I asked._

_He sighed and sat next to me on the couch. "I've done a lot of thinking" he said, voice gruff, almost as if he'd been crying "and I know how much you loved her. Your heart was in the right place, Ianto but your head was light years away. I just wish you had trusted me enough to ask for help. You know I'm different than Hartman."_

_My eyes stung. I felt horrible about how I had acted. I knew Jack was different and the truth was I did like him. "I know, I'm so sorry, sir." My resolve not to cry broke and the tears came freely "And I'm sorry I said those things. You're not a monster, you're the best man I know."_

_Jack put an arm around me "That means a lot, Ianto." He let me cry on his shoulder "I forgive you" he said. "I want you to take some time off and mourn her properly."_

_I sat up, shocked "Take time off?"_

"_Don't you want to?"_

"_You mean I can come back?"_

_Jack sighed, "Of course you can, if you want to. Despite the circumstances of your arrival you have proven yourself to be a valuable member of this team."_

"_All I do is clean, file and make coffee."_

"_You do more than that and you know it. The way you stalked me and your astonishing ability to keep secrets without breaking a sweat tells me you'd make a great field agent with some training. I might even be interested in sending you undercover one of these days."_

_I stared at him wide eyed and snot dripping into my mouth "Really?"_

"_Really" Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief "And for God's sakes blow your nose."_

…

Thinking back on it now, the look in his eyes as he forgave me told me that he loved me but I was too miserable to see it.

The next day at work I met someone I did not expect. I worked the day shift at the bar so I could be home with Junior in the evenings.

Business was slow that day and I was keeping myself busy by cleaning—both young and older Jack said I cleaned dust only I could see. I'm not sure that's true. A man, a young woman and a K-9 entered the bar around lunchtime. The woman was wearing clothes out of the 1970s. Could it be they were time travellers? The man was wearing a brown coat, an oversized fedora and a ridiculously long scarf.

"Welcome to the Sandcastle" I greeted them pleasantly "There are menus on the tables."

The man seemed distracted but the woman gave me a smile and said "Thank you sir. What do you recommend?"

"It depends on what you're used to eating, miss. Might I say, that's a nice K-9 you have there? I've got one back at home."

"Really?" she asked.

"Oh they're very popular in this century, Sarah" The man finally spoke, and approached the bar.

"You are time travellers aren't you?" I asked. And now as I looked at him more closely, I recognised him from files TW1 had "borrowed" from UNIT. The man in the outlandish scarf was an earlier version of the Doctor.

"So are you it seems" he said to me "You don't belong here."

"It was the Rift, sir" I said.

"Ah pesky thing, the Rift."

"Doctor" said Sarah "what's the rift?"

"A rift in space and time runs through the centre of Cardiff" I said "normally it brings things but sometimes it takes."

"What year are you from?" Sarah asked me.

"2008."

"Oh my, I must be an old woman."

I now recognised her from her by-line photo. She was Sarah Jane Smith, freelance investigative journalist and she looked good for her age—Jack was a fan of hers. "You couldn't tell by looking at you Ms Smith."

"How did you know my name?"

"I'd better not say."

The Doctor regarded me "You know the rules" he stated.

"I do but I'm not sure I can tell you how."

"Oh, have we met?"

"No sir, but you've met, haven't met, will meet—whatever, the man I work with in 2008."

"Ah, I see."

And I just had to tell him something "He's from here you see, and he well, his younger self was the first person I met when I got here. And I can't tell him I know him and I'm getting a headache."

"I expect you get a lot of those."

"You have no idea."

"Doctor," Sarah said "can't we give him a ride home?"

"I suppose we could."

"No you can't" I said, somewhat reluctantly "it's too risky. Anyway, I can't go anywhere. I can't leave him, at least not yet. I married him and he's pregnant."

Sarah's eyes went wide "_He's_ pregnant?"

The Doctor patted her shoulder "I'll explain later, Sarah. What's your name, lad?"

"Ianto Jones."

"I'll remember you, Ianto Jones. Come along, Sarah, K-9, we really can't risk meeting his husband before I meet him."

"Doctor," I said "when you do meet him and I expect you'll know when you do, could you tell him about this? And if I ever do get another chance to go back to his adult self I will."

The Doctor nodded "I can do that."

"Maybe wait till after the Rift takes me, which is January 16th 2008 and remind him no one is allowed to touch my coffee machine and that Myfanwy likes dark chocolate. I miss Tosh, even Owen but especially him."

"I will."

"Or I will" said Sarah.

"Thank you." Then a thought occurred to me "Wait, I have a better idea."

…

A few months later Junior was finally in his last month of pregnancy—thank God. We were all looking forward to it, me, Junior, Ava and Bob. Once the baby was here it would be a huge relief. Jack's a bundle of raging hormones when he's pregnant.

We had decided to wait till the baby was born to find out if it'd be a boy or a girl.

"I've done extensive research," I stated at dinner one day "and nobody seems to know why that while men can get pregnant they can't produce milk."

"Yep," Junior said "it's a mystery."

"Well don't worry," said Ava "the formula will be just as good."

Junior picked at his food "Another mystery is why men who get pregnant always need a C-section. Why can't we deliver like women do?"

My fork froze halfway to my mouth and I was again thankful that I was born in 1983. "Because, cariad, at the end of the day you're still a man, you're missing a vital piece of anatomy."

"But why can't an opening appear?"

I set my fork down "Where? No, don't answer that." I sighed, "Maybe the male pregnancy gene will evolve to that point one day."

"My personal opinion" stated the only female in the house "is that men just can't handle the pain of pushing out something the size of a watermelon through something the size of a lemon." Why in the hell did that analogy still exist? Ever since my mother described that to my sister when she was pregnant with David and I just had to overhear I haven't touched either fruit.

I pushed my plate away "I'm full."

…

That night Junior shook me awake "Ianto, I think it's time."

I was still half asleep and I groaned "Tell Owen if he keeps whining I'll put him on decaf for the rest of the week."

"Ianto!"

My eyes snapped open "Time for what? Are you in labour?"

"I think so."

…

Even though the baby would be delivered by C-section, Junior still felt the pain of labour. He nearly broke my hand as he held it.

"This is your fault!" he shouted at me.

"Who seduced whom?" I said calmly.

"Are you saying this is my fault?!"

"I didn't say that, cariad."

"Okay" Dr Geiger said from down the bed "we're ready to cut, the area's numb."

"Sure as hell doesn't feel like it!" Junior shouted.

"Don't worry" Geiger assured him "you won't feel a thing. Mr Jones, would you like to watch?"

I felt a little green at that, the sight of blood hadn't set right with me since the countryside "I'm good thanks, next one I promise."

Junior looked up at me "Does that mean you want to have more after this?"

I kissed him "If you do."

"I've made the incision," Geiger announced "reaching in."

"Do you have to describe every detail?" I said.

Almost right away we heard crying. It was the single most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. Moments later the doctor held up the baby for us to see "It's a boy," he said as if we couldn't tell.

I kissed Junior again, tears in my eyes, I'd never felt more happy "He's perfect."

It was mere minutes after that that Junior was closed up, the baby was cleaned, wrapped and placed in Junior's arms.

"What's his name?" a nurse asked.

Junior smiled "Duncan Owen Jackson."

…

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and the name I picked out for the baby. And again, I am so sorry that things will be slowing down a bit but I really have got to get this job. But hey, at least I finally got my Medical Assistant-Phlebotomist certification, I am officially a card carrying vampire.**

**Reviews feed the muses. Thank you.**

**TTFN**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry this took so long. Real life and Dean and Castiel got in the way, still in the way really. Destiel is the size of a frickin' armada and they're so hot. Dude, they have more eye sex than Jack and Ianto and Dean and Cas aren't even canon (yet, fingers crossed).**

**It depends on your personal definition of Gwen bashing as always.**

* * *

Jack

Back at the Hub…

Owen and I returned to the Hub.

"Conference room everyone," I announced. "Where's Gwen?" I asked Tosh.

"Up in the kitchen," Tosh saved what she was working on and stood.

I went up there and it looked like Gwen was attempting to mess with the coffee machine "What the hell are you doing?" I said.

She jumped at the tone in my voice "I thought I'd make some coffee."

My nerves were frayed and my emotions were bubbling "Ianto is the only one who knows how to work that thing."

"Well I haven't tried yet."

"There is a reason he hasn't let you. Have you ever even used anything similar?"

"Well no…"

"Exactly. Now, go to the conference room," I looked over the machine. It was making disconcerting gurgling sounds. Uh oh. I turned it off, at least I think I did and just to be safe I unplugged it.

Ianto was not going to be happy when he got back.

"Okay gang," I said entering the conference room and holding up the disc "this is what came through the Rift. It's a message from Ianto."

"Are you serious?" said Gwen.

I sighed, "Does it look like I'm joking? What's wrong with you today, woman?"

Gwen's mouth fell open "You're the one who's acting weird."

"The man I love was taken by the Rift right in front of me, how else am I supposed to act?"

Gwen was apparently struck speechless—there was something I didn't think was possible.

"What's on the disc Jack?" Tosh asked gently.

I took a breath "I don't know. The note says we're to watch it together, so Tosh?" I handed it to her "could you put it on please?"

She smiled sweetly "Of course."

"But before we watch it, I have something else to tell you all." I sat down in my seat at the head of the table "In the future which is my past, Ianto and I fell in love, I think it helped that he was already in love with me. We got married" I rubbed my ring finger with my thumb "and had children. You see, in my time, one in every ten men have what's called the male pregnancy gene and I'm one of them."

Gwen got over her speechlessness, damn it "That's impossible. Men can't get pregnant."

I sighed heavily, "They can in the 51st century. They really start experimenting with the idea in the next few centuries. The theory is in its early stages even now. Haven't you seen that movie with Arnold Schwarzenegger and Danny DeVito?"

"No," she said.

"I have" Owen stated "I, uh, like DeVito's movies. Anyway, I'm guessing your pregnancy was different though."

I nodded "Ianto and I had sex and I got pregnant."

Owen actually seemed interested "How was the baby born? Did you produce milk?"

"C-section and no, the MPG hadn't evolved quite to that point yet. Now, that being said, Tosh put the DVD on."

She put it in the computer and mere moments later Ianto's gorgeous face appeared on the screen. I didn't recognise the background.

Ianto was wearing the traditional dress of the City of Boe.

He smiled "Yes Owen, I know I'm dressed like an extra in Star Wars. Shut up, it's a desert planet."

Owen sputtered "How'd he know what I was thinking?"

"Shhh!" I said.

Ianto took a breath "I expect you're wondering how I've done this. Jack, right now you are five months pregnant with our first child."

Okay, so he's not telling me he's on his way.

Ianto continued "I was at work today and things were slow, so I was cleaning. What else do I do when I'm bored and you're not around, right?" he smirked. "Anyway, two people and their K-9 came into the bar. The woman was wearing clothes out of the 1970s and the man I recognised from files Torchwood London "borrowed" from UNIT. The man is the Doctor, 4th incarnation according to him, I don't know what number you know."

My mouth hung open "What?"

"I didn't tell them your name," Ianto said "but the Doctor recognised me as being someone not from this time and I had to tell him I got nabbed by the rift. I also had recognised the woman he was with as the journalist Sarah Jane Smith. I did tell the Doctor that the man I worked with in 2008 was someone he hadn't met yet and I did tell him that that same man was the first person I met when I got here." He put a hand to his head "There's that headache again. Jack, he offered to take me home but I declined. I can't just abandon you and our child. I hope one day I'll get another chance…" he dabbed at his eyes with a cloth "In a few I'm going to ask the others to leave the room but for now…I have some things I would like to say to you all. I have every intention of getting back there some day so no one and I mean NO ONE is to touch MY coffee machine. I will know if someone has and whoever is responsible will be on decaf for a month. Maybe even instant."

"She did it!" I pointed at Gwen. "Oh," I chuckled "he can't hear me."

Ianto took a breath, he must have paused for a reason. "Myfanwy likes dark chocolate as a treat. Janet has to eat at the same time every day or she gets cranky. Tosh, you're the only one I trust to even attempt filing or retrieving something from the archives. Owen, that book I borrowed is in the top drawer behind the counter in the tourist office." He took another breath, closed his eyes for a moment and then said "I would say something to Gwen but everything I think of would come out bitchy and I don't want that because I'm not that kind of person."

Gwen blinked, reached over and paused the video "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think he's telling you to keep your hands off Jack," Owen said.

"Will you people keep quiet?" I hissed and pressed play.

"Now, I would like Jack to be alone with me please. I'll wait."

"You heard him," I told the others "scat, all of you and anyone I catch eavesdropping gets retconned."

"I expect you to pause the video if they're not gone yet" Ianto said.

Just to be safe I hit pause and waited for the others to leave the room and even Gwen didn't bother to argue with me—that was a first. Once they were gone I hit play again.

"They gone?" Ianto said "Good. Tell Tosh and Owen I miss them, I didn't want to say anything in front of Gwen, because I don't miss her. I just don't and if she touches you there will be hell to pay. Jack," he breathed deeply and exhaled "Archie Junior Jackson, I get confused sometimes, because the younger you is so different than the older you. Then you'll say something and it'll remind me just who you are. I don't want you to think that by not coming home now I love Junior more than Jack nor do I love Jack more than Junior. Cariad, I love every bit of you, every second of you." He paused again and sniffled.

I was quickly losing my resolve not to cry "I love you too, Ianto."

Ianto's breath was shaky "I asked the Doctor and Miss Smith to let me record this on their K-9 and they promised to use the Rift to deliver it to you. Jack, I know we're going to get separated at some point, I don't know when and I don't know how but I swear to you if I get the chance to come home to you with however many children we have I will. I miss you Jack, miss you so much. I love you, every bit and every second for as long as time will allow."

The video ended and I couldn't fight it anymore. I put my head down on the table and cried.

…

Back on Boeshane…

Ianto insisted on packing my bags for basic training. He was broodily silent while doing it. Two month old Duncan was crying and I was trying to calm him.

"Hush baby" I held him to my chest and kissed the top of his head. "He's picking up on your emotions, Ianto. You need to calm down."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. He took several deep breaths "I'm sorry, cariad. I just don't want you to go."

I walked over to him "Neither do I but I don't have a choice. We've been through this. And will you please sing to him, it always works."

Ianto took the baby from me and started to rock him. He began to sing the only song so far that quieted Duncan "On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round…"

It may have gotten Duncan to stop crying but Ianto singing that song turned me the hell on. Once the song was over Ianto said "Now Duncan, I'm gonna take you to Grandma while Daddy and I talk."

When Ianto came back he said "It's not fair, Junior. You only just turned seventeen, you should be able to act like it."

"I'm sorry teenagers weren't as mature in your time."

He ran a hand through his hair "Okay, I don't want to have this argument again" he took me in his arms "I'm sorry, Junior. I love you so much, I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too, Ianto and you'll never lose me. Ianto, I promise I will always come back."

Ianto's eyes were over bright, he pulled me closer and I felt tears on my neck. I just held him and let him cry.

Ianto stopped crying and thrust his hips "My singing turned you on did it?" he said huskily.

"Always does" I replied just as huskily.

…

* * *

**Okay, so I was going to have more details about the future and their children and Jack joining the time agency. I really was. But I realised that that would take too long so I'm going to really speed things up. I'm thinking get Ianto back to adult Jack soon, maybe next chapter and Jack and Ianto can just tell the rest of the story in bits. Because there's some stuff that needs to happen in the present that I want to get to.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**TTFN**


End file.
